Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a scanning apparatus configured to scan an image on an original sheet conveyed in the scanning apparatus, and a sheet conveyer which can be employed in such a scanning apparatus. Further, the present disclosures particularly relate to a technique of notifying a user of errors which occur when a sheet is being conveyed in such a scanning apparatus and/or by such a sheet conveyer.
Related Art
It has been known that, in a conventional sheet conveyer or a conventional scanning apparatus employing such a conventional sheet conveying apparatus, an error may occur such that conveyance of the sheet is stopped when the sheet is being conveyed. Conventionally, in such a conventional scanning apparatus or the conventional sheet conveyer, there is known a technique of notifying a user of a method of releasing such an error.
For example, in the conventional scanning apparatus, when an error occurs and conveyance of an original sheet is interrupted due to a sheet jam or the like, a notification is made to encourage a user to re-place the original sheet, which is to be scanned, on a flatbed glass after the error is released (i.e., a cause of the error is removed).